


Bound To Serve

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Byzantine Empire AU, Disabled Character, F/M, Great Heathen Army, Heartbreak, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, NSFW, Physical Disability, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, death in battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: Sequel to 'Conquering the Boneless,' Ivar returns to the Byzantine Empire as he promised himself to raid, pillage and conquer its empress, Theodora, as his own. Unbeknownst to Ivar and his brothers, Ubbe and Bjorn, she has her own plans for the Boneless.





	1. Chapter 1

Bound To Serve

Months after Ivar the Boneless’ return from Constantinople, he began plotting and planning to conquer the empire and bring back Theodora as his wife. Of course, he did not share these desires with his brothers. Rather he presented it as a plan to raid and destroy the capital, as their father tried with Paris. After deliberating and arguing, mostly arguing with fists and blades, Ivar convinced Ubbe and Bjorn to join him in his conquest. Floki prepared ships, and Ubbe and Ivar took to raiding Frankish villages as revenge against their traitor uncle, Rollo. Even after their adventures in the Mediterranean, they felt Rollo was no longer one them and couldn’t be considered Viking ever again. 

Soon, with enough gold and slaves stolen, Ivar gathered his forces and took the sea. It was a long few months as they were still unfamiliar with the territory and their maps were outdated. Ubbe suggested finding newer ones but Ivar didn’t have the patience. He wanted to get back to her. His Theodora.

 

News of Ivar’s raids reached the empress’ palace. She met with advisors and prepared her own ships and armies for battle. Her heart skipped a beat when she read Ivar’s name across the scroll. She knew why he was coming back. A part of her looked forward to their reunion. Theodora had no doubt who would win the battle. She had the numbers, the support of her church and its leaders, and the wealth to purchase mercenaries if need be. Her generals were equally confident. Still, Theodora enjoyed theatrics. Perhaps all her northern lover needed was a bit of a show.

 

Ivar’s ships reached near the harbor at dusk. He wanted a nighttime raid to catch them off guard. Ubbe, Bjorn, and Floki agreed and kept their ships away from shore. As night came, Ivar gave the signal and ordered the ships to enter the harbor. His men and women warriors were prepared, swords drawn, shields at the ready as the ships docked. Floki had constructed new leg braces for Ivar, allowing him to stand and some-what steadily to give commands. Ivar found them useful but extremely painful after a few hours of wear. Floki stayed behind with the remaining ships as reinforcement once the harbor was secured. 

When the Vikings jumped onto the docks they expected to see merchants and sailors a-bout their business. Instead they were met with a wall of well-armed soldiers surrounding the entrance to the city. 

“Shield wall!” Ivar cried, and they obeyed. The Greek soldiers anticipated as much and created a sturdier shield wall. Viking archers let loose fire arrows but they barely left a dent. A few left the safety of the shield wall, not bound by disciple to stay, and wildly ran towards the very obedient Greek soldiers. They were sliced and diced without much effort by the first row.  
Ubbe stood beside Ivar, holding up his shield to protect him. 

“There’s no way we can break their shields. They’re much stronger than ours.”

“No, you’re right we should have Bjorn flank them. Give the signal,” commanded Ivar.

“Are you sure that’s the right plan?” Ubbe protested, “Bjorn’s attack was meant for the end not the beginning.”

“I won us all those raids in Frankia and England! Not you, not Bjorn, me! You will give the signal.”

Ubbe recognized Ivar’s skill for strategy and readily obeyed because it meant they’d win. Ubbe blew the horn for Bjorn’s attack. They had landed the west of the capital’s harbor and made camp. When ready, Bjorn would bring them in for the final blow. He heard the horn and couldn’t believe he was needed this early.

Unbeknownst to Ivar, among the Greek shield wall, rows and rows back, was Theodora in full armor and guard at her command. Scouts told her of the Ivar’s troops landing to the west of the harbor prior to her joining her men. She gave strict commands to ensure Ivar’s defeat but not death. 

“Should you see a blue-eyed crippled Viking, do not kill him. Bring him to me alive and bound in chains.”

She was met with protests by her generals all of whom she threatened with imprisonment should they disobey their empress. Soon enough their protests were quieted. 

 

Bjorn’s flank brought relief and strength to Ivar’s initial attack, as they managed to break through three rows of the Greek shield wall. Ivar rode on his newly constructed chariot, which was made with much stronger armor stolen from English castles. Ubbe charged with his fellow Vikings and sliced through many Greeks. Ivar continued giving his commands, ordering archers to let loose fire arrows and charging forth wave after wave of troops.

Soon enough dawn broke. Both sides were deadlocked and exhausted. The Greeks held their ground. Bjorn found Ivar still atop his chariot.

“Ivar, we need to regroup. We can gather more of people and prepared for our next attack.” Bjorn waited for his brother’s response. He could very well give the order without Ivar’s consent, as his elder brother he felt it was his responsibility to protect their people.

Ivar was exhausted and knew needed rest. He begrudgingly nodded, “You’re right. Call forth a retreat.” 

The Vikings pulled back and headed for their ships, giving the appearance of a full retreat. The Greek soldiers cheered and killed the stragglers. Theodora was given news of news of their seemingly full retreat.

“They’re doing exactly that I planned for,” she explained to her generals. As soon as they’re out of sight, sent a small troop to the west with my message to Ivar Ragnarson.” 

Her generals nodded as they went to carry out her command. Theodora then left her small barrage as the full force of her army had yet to be unleashed on the northmen. Her only desire was to keep Ivar safe and to become hers forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodora has time alone to figure out her plans for Ivar...and a dirty bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ;)

Chapter 2

Theodora was back at her palace and ready to get out of her armor. She wondered when would Ivar receive her message. Would he kill her messenger? Or simply maim them? Her generals had heard reports of the northmen doing such things as they studied their ‘tactics’ during the Paris raids.

“Do not fall for their tricks,” the French emperor had written. 

Apparently, Ragnar Lothbrok, Ivar’s father, was able to fake his own death and smuggle his body into Paris in order to capture the emperor and allow his troops to raid the city. Theodora knew she had to plan carefully. While she trusted her generals and knew they sought the total destruction of this raiding party, her heart ached for Ivar. As she undressed she reminisced about their night together. Ivar was hers, totally and completely. She wanted to keep him with her and sought ways to intercept their ships as they left all those months ago. But they failed to find them once they were out in open water.

A bathtub was prepared her chambers and Theodora entered into the hot water to sooth her aches. She was not used to wearing such heavy armor but her generals wanted to ensure her safety. Her maids undid her braids and combed through the mess of knots in her dark brown hair. 

For months, Theodora touched herself to sleep thinking of Ivar, between her thighs, or her riding him again, feeling his hands of her breast. She felt herself becoming aroused again. She dismissed her maids and moved her hand to the slit of her cunt. She closed her eyes and pictured Ivar laying on his back in bed, her straddling him as his hands reached up to pull her into a kiss. As she continued to rub her swollen clit she imagined Ivar’s tongue tangled with hers in a wild kiss, one hand fingering her hard and then other grabbing hold of her hair, keeping her in place. Theodora bucked against her own hand, causing some of the bath water to spill out. As she reached closer and closer to climax she whispered, ‘Ivar,’ over and over, wanting it to be him that was fingering her. When she finally came she imagined Ivar whispering her name into her ear, releasing his fingers from her cunt and licking them. She laid in the bath for a while, catching her breath and smiling to herself. Soon she wouldn’t have to use her imagination. Ivar will be captured and forced to stay in Byzantine with her. She’d baptize him a Christian, make him swear loyalty to her, and marry him. He wouldn’t be ‘emperor,’ rather he would be granted another title, Prince-Consort maybe, those would be sorted out later. If he refused…well, he’d have to be punished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots are in motion now. And Ivar finds some alone time. NSFW towards the end.

Chapter 3 

The Vikings made camp in a remote area to the west of the harbor among a bluff and surrounded by cliffs. It would make any large ships difficult to enter without be detected by the Vikings. The three sons of Ragnar were discussing battle tactics when horns blew warning of the enemy approaching. Bjorn and Ubbe grabbed their blades and rushed out of their tent, leaving Ivar behind struggling to put on his metal braces. He cursed his brothers as he finished strapping the last buckle. As soon as he heard the buckle snap in place, Ivar hobbled as quickly as he could to catch them. 

A small troop of Greek soldiers carrying a white flag were stopped and surrounded by Vikings. They were dragged off their horses, beaten, and taken to their leaders. Bjorn reached them first followed closely by Ubbe. The Vikings kicked, punched, and spit on the Greeks until Bjorn shouted that they stop.

“What do you want?” Bjorn demanded the men respond. He made no attempt to learn ancient Greek, and assumed one of them would know at least their language. 

One stood up, groaning in pain, reaching his in armor for something. Bjorn braced himself for a dagger but saw a scroll emerge. The soldier held it out to Bjorn who quickly snatched it from him. Ubbe was at Bjorn’s side, “Do we send them back?’

“No, let’s see what this says first,” squeezing the paper in his shaking hands, “Chain them up!” Ivar caught up with them, and watched as the Greek messengers were being chained and dragged away without his consent. 

“You could have waited for me!” 

He shoved Ubbe because he was the closest to him. Ubbe shoved him back but not as hard, he didn’t want to knock Ivar over but Ivar wanted to fight. He punched Ubbe square in the face and this set him off. Soon both brothers were throwing swings, Ubbe landing one in Ivar’s abdomen, trying his best not to seriously hurt his brother but also trying to win. Bjorn finally stepped in separating them by pulling Ivar away from Ubbe.

“Not now Ivar! We need to stick together if we are to win. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten what you did.” Bjorn snarled into his ear.

Ivar shoved Bjorn away from him. “I know what I did,” he spat. 

Sigurd was dead by Ivar’s axe. And while Ubbe found a way to forgive Ivar, Hvitserk wasn’t able to…at least he told Ubbe not yet. He would need time.  
Ivar hobbled and wobbled from the adrenaline, trying to stay grounded with his leg braces.

“Let’s get back to the tent and see what they brought us,” Ivar replied. 

He was trying to become more diplomatic and gain more control of his temper but often his emotions got the better of him. Bjorn and Ubbed nodded and together they re-entered their tent. Bjorn tore open the scroll and saw it was written in their language. Someone must have taught their generals or at least transcribed the message for them to read.

Bjorn began reading aloud: _“To the Sons of Ragnar Lothbrok, Hear this message. I, Empress Theodora, command that you leave my empire in peace by this time tomorrow lest your army and ships be destroyed. I command that Ivar, known as The Boneless, remain as a hostage. I promise no harm will come to him or your people if my demands are met. I graciously gave you my hospitality during your last visit and will show kindness again. If not, pray to your gods tonight for mercy because I will show you none. I await your reply from my men. Her Imperial Majesty, Theodora Regina.”_

Bjorn crumpled the scroll and tossed it in the bonfire. He had no intention of handing over his crippled brother to the enemy. Ubbe looked over at Ivar and saw how still his face was. He then looked to Bjorn and both brothers understood what needed to be done. Ivar felt their eyes on his face. He desperately wanted to say something, to remind them of their goal of conquering Byzantine but he could see their plans changing before him.

Ivar finally broke the silence, “You want to give me to her, is that what you’re both planning?” 

Ubbe started but Bjorn cut him off, “We are outnumbered Ivar. You know it. Even with Floki waiting off shore, we wouldn’t have the numbers. Our plan was total defeat and conquering of the Greeks.”

“We had one battle and now you want to give up? You’re weak Bjorn. Just like Sigurd. Weak and pathetic.”

“I’m weak? At least I can run into battle and fight my enemies. You cannot lead the army without those stupid braces on.”

Ivar felt his heart racing and rage growing, just like what happened before he threw his axe at Sigurd. Ubbe grabbed Ivar’s hand as he tried to prevent another death in their family. Killing Sigurd was one thing, he didn’t have many allies or friends, so there was no revenge. But, to kill Bjorn Ironside? First born son of Ragnar? Many would line up to avenge him. 

Ubbe spoke calmly to Ivar, “We need to think of a plan to win. A way to salvage our loses from today. Gather more information. Our father didn’t conquer Paris in a day. We need a strategy.”

Bjorn nodded and Ivar did as well. “So, what do you propose, Ubbe?” asked Bjorn.

“We give her Ivar, but we ambush them. Like what Ragnar did in Paris.”

“Fake Ivar’s death?”

Ivar shook his head, “No, we fake our surrender and instead capture the empress. Make her our hostage instead. Floki still has his ships waiting off shore. He could surprise them. Surround them and take her as ours. We then ransom the city’s plunder for her.”

Ubbe and Bjorn grinned in agreement. It was settled then. Theodora would become their prisoner, or more specifically, Ivar’s prisoner. 

While his two elder brothers continued their plotting, Ivar’s mind wander to Theodora as his captive. In truth, he was her captive in mind and body that night they shared nearly a year ago. He would find time alone after the festivities had died down in the mead hall, and think of her soft skin against his. The smell of her hair and taste of her cunt. For a while, he searched the merchants’ wares in Kattegat for any coins that may have her face engraved on them. No such luck. That’s when the wheels began to turn in his mind, as he plotted for a way to see her again and make Theodora his forever. 

Would she submit to being his wife or would he have to break in first as a slave? Such thoughts stirred his cock as he felt himself become hard. Ivar would love to see Theodora in chains, bound to serve him. He’d command her to get all on fours and crawl to him, tugging at her chain around her neck. Ivar imagined himself sitting on the throne in the mead hall, watching her crawl to him wearing nothing but a smile. She’d gently push his legs a part and rub her hands up his thighs to his crotch. Ivar could feel himself getting harder and needed to stop these thoughts before his brothers could see his hardness. 

“I need to piss,” he abruptly and hobbled out of the tent to find some privacy like he did back home. Both brothers said nothing in protest. Ivar reached the end of the encampment and hid behind a tree. He then leaned against the truck, reached into his pants and began to stroke his cock. His thoughts went back to the throne and Theodora massaging his crotch, undoing his pants and releasing his cock. 

He’d tug at her chain, “Suck it.” She’d obliged him, taking him fully into her mouth without hesitation. Ivar imagined her warm mouth wrapped around his hardened member as he continued to jerk himself off. He could feel himself about to come as he pictured Theodora’s head bobbing, and he would push her head down further until he’d come on her. As he came he'd whisper in her ear, ‘Good girl.’ Once finished, Ivar wiped his semen off his hand onto the leaves of the tree, fixed his pants and headed back to his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love any input, thoughts, criticisms. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion takes place. NSFW-ish ;)

Chapter 4

As Ivar hobbled back to his encampment, one of his braces became stiff and locked in place, forcing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. He cursed his legs as he tried in vain to loosen it, allowing him to bend it somewhat and walk back to his tent. Nothing worked. It meant he’d have to crawl back. Ivar held in his anger and channeled it to his arms to drag himself. He looked up and realized how far he had wandered for some ‘privacy.’ He hoped no one would ambush him as he was defenseless, foolishly forgetting to bring a dagger with him. As Ivar continued to use his upper arm strength he heard rustling behind him. Before he could turn to see who it was they had already captured him. They gagged and chained him, placing a cover over his eyes so he wouldn’t know where they taking him. He recognized their language immediately and knew the Greeks had him. Ivar was placed on the back of a horse and ridden off, most likely to the generals first. They’d want to interrogate him, beat him and then take him back the capital as a slave.

It wasn’t a long journey before the horse stopped. A solider grabbed Ivar by the chains on his legs and dragged him on the ground. He could hear the faint noise of men talking, and felt the ground beneath him change from rugged terrain to a soft floor and smelled incense. It was a familiar scent to Ivar. He was held up by the arms by two men. His eyes were uncovered and before him stood Empress Theodora. She was dressed beautifully in a golden embroidered tunic, hair let loose, and face glowing from the candle light.

“Hello, my Ivar,” she said in his language. She learned his tongue! He was still gagged as he muffled a response. She took the rag out his mouth and handed to one of her soldiers standing beside her diligently awaiting her orders. 

Ivar struggled to think of something, all he could say was, “You learned! You-you learned my language.”

Theodora smiled. He had missed her smile. It brightened her whole face, making her even more beautiful. “My Ivar, I had to learn. How else would ever speak to you again? Through translation from your uncle? He is too far away. And I heard you raided his fishing villages.” She clicked her tongue and winked, “Very naughty of you Ivar.”

Ivar chuckled, he imagined her as witty if he ever understood her. Theodora commanded a chair to be placed down for Ivar to sit upon. One was brought and placed before her, allowing a still chained Ivar to rest. She ordered her men to leave alone and they obeyed. Now it was just the two lovers reunited. One bound in chains, the other with the key hidden between her breasts.  
Once the last soldier left the tent Theodora sprang upon Ivar, straddling him, holding his face in her hands and attacked his mouth with hers. Their tongues danced against each other in their continued assault of passion between them. Both yearned for a release and now finally could have it. Ivar bit her lower lip gently and kissed down her neck, leaving bite marks along the way to her breasts. Theodora guided his head into her breasts as his hands were still bound behind him. His mouth did all the work: kissing, licking, and biting them. She pulled down the fabric to allow her breasts to be fully exposed to Ivar’s mouth, dropping the key to his release on the floor. His cock was already hard, he paused and looked up at Theodora.

“Unchain my arms,” he commanded, “I want to squeeze them.” 

She leaned back, out of his mouth’s reach.   
“No.”

Ivar’s face scrunched up in frustration, “No? Why not? I want you.”

Theodora liked seeing him at her mercy, “Not yet, my love. First I want to know something.”

Ivar braced himself, was she going to ask him to betray his brothers and lead an attack against them? He thought of his uncle, Rollo, how he betrayed his people, became a Christian, and married one. _Was it for love too?_ It hadn’t crossed Ivar’s mind before, but now he better understood his uncle. 

Theodora took a deep breath in before asking him, “Do you love me, Ivar?”

She feared his answer. If ‘no’ it meant all-out war, if ‘yes’ she wouldn’t let him go.

Ivar smiled, he didn’t need to think long of his answer, “I do. You are everything I would want in a woman. I yearned for you, months after I returned home. You’re mine, Theodora.”  
Theodora could feel tears weld in her eyes and she did her best to hide them from him. “Why do women always cry for such things?” he teased. She laughed, patting under her eyes to prevent further tears.

“Kiss me,” he whispered. She obliged him. It was a deep kiss, one filled with love and promise. In that moment, she knew couldn’t let him go again. He pulled back from the kiss, “Unchain me.”  
She reached over the key that had fallen from her tunic, and unchained his arms and legs. Ivar wriggled the chains off his body and Theodora got up to pull off the remaining ones of his legs. Her tunic was still on her, just the straps of the top were at her waist, her breasts still fully exposed to him. Ivar was still hard and desperately wanted release. 

“You’re beautiful, like a goddess.” His voice was soft. It made her want to melt in his arms forever. 

She walked back to him, straddling him again on the chair. She ran her fingers through his hair while Ivar pulled her in, smelling and touching her skin. He grabbed both breasts in his hands as he began to kiss them, gently at first, then adding bites and rougher squeezes causing her to squeal in pleasure. Theodora moaned as she writhed against him, feeling how hard he was. She reached down to his crotch and tried to let loose his pants. Finally, she released his hard cock and held it in both hands, and began to stroke it. Ivar moaned as he pulled her by the hair down to cock. She swatted his hand away and sat up, clearly not taking his commands.

“I want you to suck it, Theodora,” Ivar replied in earnest. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” she answered, her voice had some annoyance to him. Ivar scoffed, “I just did.”

“No! You pulled my hair and expected me to say ‘yes.’ You have to ask me, Ivar.”

He rolled his eyes and scoffed again, “Fine. Would you please suck my cock?”

“Yes. Much better,” she answered pulling back her hair and kneeling before him. “Asking nicely is what is key in this relationship, Ivar.”

Ivar held his tongue from any further response, he just wanted a blowjob. She took her time teasing his cock with her tongue before taking it all into her mouth. He was at her mercy now as she bounced her head up and down, sucking him off and playing with his balls. Ivar grabbed a fist full of her hair to push his cock further in as he was getting close to finishing. Theodora gagged and immediately stopped, pulling back his grip on her.

“What’s wrong now?” he asked flabbergasted, “I was close to coming, woman!”

“I don’t like that Ivar!” she spat. “I’m not some pleasure slave you can mouth-fuck. You have to respect what I want too.” 

Ivar felt guilt flood him. She was right, he’d only been with a slave girl who did what he wanted and never gave a thought to what Theodora would want. She stared at him with her piercing green eyes.

“I’m sorry, Theodora.”

Now that he could understand her, Ivar was beginning to regret this raid. Theodora was just as demanding and set in ways as he was. Maybe that’s what made them to be drawn to one another. 

Theodora got up from the floor and grabbed wine from her table and chugged it down. She chugged another cup before offering one to Ivar. He took the cup but didn’t drink it. The issue of his being there concerned him.

“Why did you kidnap me? Am I a hostage or can I go once we are done?” 

Theodora walked to him calmly, “No Ivar. You’re coming back with me. I’m going to make you husband whether you agree or not.”

His faced hardened, “What?”

“You heard me Ivar Ragnarsson. You’ll be made a Christian, become my husband, and we will have children that have Viking-Greek blood.”

Ivar threw his cup across the room. He had been tempted to throw it at her but guilt stopped him. Theodora slapped him across the face. “You will serve me, Ivar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Taking summer courses as a graduate student is tough.

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what ya'll think. I know this sequel is a bit late but as a grad student, my schedule is pretty tough.


End file.
